


Cats of Interest (Fancomic)

by look_turtles



Series: Cats of Interest [1]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat au. Mr. Reese likes to lick Finch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats of Interest (Fancomic)

  



End file.
